Son
by Sparky Pants
Summary: AU in which Quartermain doesn't save Sawyer, and another son dies in his arms.


A/N: First ever LXG fanfiction! I'm scared. Not particularly original I guess, but meh. Please read and review – I had a small idea about how to continue this into a much longer story, or I could keep it as a one shot. Let me know! Let me know if I should never write again if need be. Please! I love reviews D

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing sadly ( nor am I making any money. Don't sue!

Son

**-**

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" The man in front of him paused, and Allan narrowed his eyes. "Me, the league, Skinner. Wrong."

The hunter practically growled, the gun still firmly trained on his opponent.

"Wrong about your little American friend as well?" Do you really think he's ready for action?" Allan did his best to conceal a reaction, his stomach suddenly knotting itself. He was silent as he glanced into M's mask seeing Sawyer's reflection, the knife at his throat. "I think you've trained him about as well as you trained your son." M continued. Quartermain's face darkened, anger rising inside him, and in a split second he turned and shot the boy's invisible captor in the head. Except that he didn't. And in the moments hesitation, where his mind regretted ever allowing the young man to join the league, or at least ever allowing him to have come this far, M grabbed the gun and now it was pointing at its owner, not its enemy.

"Clearly not." M's face was smug as he stared Quartermain down, motioning with his head for Reed to bring Sawyer round to him.

"Leave the boy alone M." Quartermain instructed, his eyes glancing quickly to the young spy.

"And where's the fun in that Allan?" M questioned. He laughed at the adventurer's face as Sawyer was forced to his knees, Reed pulling his head back by his blonde hair, exposing even more of his throat to the knife.

Allan did his best not to react, knowing one wrong move could result in the American's death. "M." He warned. "Leave him out of this."

"Leave him out of what Quartermain?" M questioned, slowly circling behind the captive spy. "The fate of the world? Surely something like that involves everyone?"

Quartermain was silent, his mind running a mile a minute as he attempted to come up with some sort of plan.

M watched triumphantly, hardly able to keep the smile of glee from his face. "I have to say Quartermain, I hardly expected this. To allow yourself to have become distracted by an _American_." The word dripped from M's mouth with an air of distaste. "A moment ago you had the upper hand, you could have killed both me and Reed." He gestured towards where the invisible man was standing. "And saved the child—"

"I'm not a child." Sawyer seethed from where he knelt, grimacing slightly as Reed tugged tighter on his hair, the knife nicking his throat slightly. Quartermain watched the trickle of blood run down the young man's neck, hardly able to keep himself from attacking Reed or M.

M laughed at Sawyer's declaration, but said nothing of it. Turning his attention back to the hunter. "But, instead… you hesitated." M smirked as Quartermain shifted uncomfortably. "Thinking of your son?"

At that Allan started for the Fantom, but a noise of pain escaping from Sawyer's lips stopped him. The blade had cut his throat again, a thin line of blood drawn down the side of his neck.

"One false move like that again, Quartermain, and I'll have his head." Reed informed the hunter.

Allan sucked in a breath, and focused his attention on his former employer. "Let him go M."

M laughed. "You _were_ thinking of your son. Thinking of how you never should have brought him along, how you should have made him stay behind. And how you'd just made the same mistake with Sawyer." He paused, cupping the American's chin in his hand and staring down at him, before looking back to Quartermain. "You've been a thorn in my side since the beginning of this Quartermain." M's tone of voice had changed now and Allan feared the worst. "Largely because you won't die. First at Gray's, then Venice, then the Nautilus…" He trailed off.

Allan narrowed his eyes at the Englishman, desperately trying to think of someway to get both himself and Sawyer out of the situation safely.

"But there are worse things than death Quartermain. I'm sure you know that." M laughed at the realisation that was dawning upon the hunter. "You lead, the boy follows, and another son will die in your arms."

Before Allan even had time to comprehend the words Reed had slit Sawyer's throat and the American had fallen limply to the floor. "NO!" He dived towards the boy, turning him over and pulling him into his lap. He looked for some sign of awareness in the young mans eyes. "Damn you M."

M laughed. "Damn me indeed." He said, before turning and following Reed out of a crack in the wall.

"Sawyer? Boy? Look at me!" Allan pleaded desperately; ripping the sleeve of his shirt and tying it round the American's neck in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. "Boy?" He said again firmly, pulling the young man into his body, his hand on his face. He pushed the blonde fringe out of the American's eyes, running his hand over his head protectively. "Damn it Sawyer." He said angrily, as he brought his free hand round to press gently onto the wound, in a vain attempt to stop the boy's life force draining out of him.

"Allan?"

Quartermain looked down, at the sound of the choked, gurgled whisper. "Tom?" He swallowed back tears that were threatening to rise, seeing the dying light in the young man's eyes. "Tom you're gonna be okay, just hang in there son. Any minute now, Jekyll will be here and he'll fix you right up. You hear me? Just hang in there."

Tom didn't reply, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Stay with me son, stay with me." Allan repeated desperately.

"M?" The American questioned feebly, his fingers weakly clutching at Quartermain's waistcoat.

"We'll get him, don't you worry. Just hang in there for me." Allan replied, desperately trying to think of some way he could stop the bleeding without strangling the young man.

"Sawyer! Allan! What happened!"

Quartermain looked up to see Nemo and Mina run into the room. "M." Quartermain replied gruffly. "Where's Jekyll?" He questioned. "We need him, Tom's hurt badly."

Mina stared down at the American's vulnerable form, watching the blood flow from his neck, down over Quartermain's hands. "Where is M?" She questioned darkly.

Quartermain tore his attention away from the young man in his arms, taking in Mina's appearance. He gestured towards the crack in the wall.

Mina nodded, before letting out a shriek of anger, her vampiric form returning in all its hellish glory, before she flew out the crack after the young man's assailant.

"Where is Jekyll, Nemo?" Quartermain questioned, his attention back on the American.

"Skinner is badly hurt, he was attending him." Nemo informed.

"Well get him here now! Tom is hurt worse!" Quartermain instructed angrily.

Nemo nodded, running from the room in search of the doctor.

A slight tug and his waistcoat brought Allan's attention back Sawyer. "No." The American, whispered. "Skinner… sa-saved me." He choked out, tears beginning to run freely from his eyes.

Allan swallowed. "I'm sorry I couldn't son, I'm sorry I couldn't." He said softly.

Tom gave a small smile. "Can't protect me all the time."

Quartermain bit his lip, "I should have done though." He told the boy.

Sawyer shook his head again. "No." He grimaced in pain and on reflex Allan held him closer.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked.

"Hurts… can't breathe." Tom managed to get out.

"Just hold on son, help is on its way."

"It's cold." Tom didn't see to have heard the older man. "So cold."

"Just hold on son, please." Allan was begging now. "Sawyer? Boy do you hear me?"

"...Scared"

Allan swallowed as he failed to hold his tears at bay. "Don't be scared." He soothed, "I've got you. It's okay, you're safe."

"S…afe?"

Allan nodded, tears slowly tracking down his face. "That's right boy, you're safe. I've got you."

"Not a boy."

Allan gave a small smile, looking away for a moment as more tears fell. "No." He agreed. "A man. A fine one at that."

The American gave a small smile of agreement, and Quartermain watched, suddenly panicked.

"No Sawyer! Son? Stay with me, stay with me!" He instructed, watching as the light slowly left the American's eyes. "Tom?" He questioned frantically. "Tom!" He shook the young man's form slightly. "Tom!" He shouted now, but he got no response. "No." He breathed, hugging the young man to his body. "No."

"Quarter—" Jekyll trailed off as he entered the room, closely followed by Nemo. "Tom." He breathed quietly.

The hunter did not look up, still cradling the young man's lifeless body in his arms.

Nemo took in the appearance of the older and younger man before placing a hand on Jekyll's shoulder. "Come." He instructed. "Leave him be for a while."

Jekyll looked hesitant, before reluctantly leaving the room, Nemo following.

"M is done. Reed too." Mina informed the hunter a moment later. She hesitated before speaking. "Is he… dead?"

Quartermain didn't reply, his mind refusing to accept that this had happened again. That he had allowed it. First he had allowed his own son to die, and now another man's son was dead. A son who could have been his own.

Mina took in a deep breath, summoning strength before she spoke. "He gave his life for the world," She informed the older man, not noticing him wince at the statement, not realising its inaccuracy. "He was a fine boy."

Quartermain shook his head. "No… he was a fine man."


End file.
